The Darkness Inside
by 0M3N
Summary: Time has passed, and pace has aparently ruled over all of the realms, suddently a new evil raises from the ashes, again a new hero apears, with powers i can almost swear u have never seen, belive it! review,this is my first fan fic
1. The Beginning of the End

Kingdom Hearts

The Darkness Inside

-The Beginning of the End-

"Knives… Knives…" there was sudden burst of light and pain, then, he was awoke,15 years old Knives was lying in the floor, his hair is dirty blond, his skin a little pale, has one grey eye and another yellow colores, semi-asleep as matter of facts, cold sweat rolling down his face, his mother, Kairi, and his sister entered the room "What happed here?" his mom ask, staring around the room, then calmly his sis, Sun, said "Another nightmare, right?" Knives nodded silently, his sister laughed and said "well, no matter, another thing, Lee, Serenity and Knox comed around 20 minutes, you were sleep so they said you can catch them in townsquare, they said something about registering in the smash-thing… something like that, well…" Knives didn´t really heard this cause he was already storming around the house gathering his stuff, then picking up a several sheets from the floor and a piece of watermelon run out of the house.

"How the fuck I forget about Smashdown? Shit! Omg! I wont do it!! I must hurry up"he was racing down the street eating his watermelon and trying to arrange the sheets he had picked up the floor, he turn around a corner and there it was, in the middle of the townsquare, the registration table, and standing around it, there they were, Lee, Serenity and Knox, his 3 bestfriends, shouting at the chairman "Please wait just 5 minutes more, he will come in" Knives suddently pop in the little circle "There he is!!" Knives handed the papers to the chairmen, they started analyzing them with all sorts of things, then… "Where the hell have you been man!" Lee shouted, Knives opened his mouth to answer, then Knox shout "Nahh, nahh he has no escuse, have you?" Knives again opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted again, this time by Serenity "Let him talk" and smiled to him "I was sleep" Knives whispered carelessly, Lee stared at him furiously, about to say something, was interrupted, this time by the chairman "Mr. Knives?" he nodded "Your weapon for the Smashdown, the, emm, how do you call it?" he then handed Knives a pair of what looked like leather gloves, they were patched with a patern of white lines, Knives take them and put them on, and with a quick movement a red knife appear in each finger "Beast's Claws" their friends looked amazed, the chairman give him a handshake and tell him the hour he will need to present for his first fight, then with no more to say, he and his people disassemble the table, out all their equipment in a rather little looking box with a lot of space (weird, I know), and walk out of the place, leaving the kids alone. "What the fuck sre those?" yelled Lee pointing at Knives´ gloves "This are my Beast´s Claws, I have already said it" "Well, lets go, I need training" then he take out a silver colored handle, and with a swing a long and broad yellow colored halberd apear, he swing it with ease, Lee was, indeed, the strongest of them all, he made some cool movements with his weapon, he just smiled "Your wonderful Beast´s Claws cant match this beuty, can they?" he laughed, then Knox talked "look guys, this is the way better" he taked out a pair of short nun shakos, which he turn on and became larger and orange color, finally Serenity step in front of me and take out another handle, from which it came out a long katana blade "do you think I can fight? I can fight better than a lot of boys" Knives laugh a bit "I can swore it"


	2. Wins and Losses

Kingdom Hearts

The Darkness Inside

-Wins and Losses-

"Knives… Knives… Run… Go Away… Danger… Friends…" Knives again fall off the bed; nevertheless this time he didn't scream… this time there was a message, in which his friends were involved, he must go to find them. Knives was running down the town square, dogging people at every cost, when he finally arrived at the Smash down arena, "Lee, Serenity, and Knox!! Where are you guys?" "Look who has finally arrived at time" Knives turned quickly and there standing were his friends not even a hair out of its place, what a fool, doing this entire problem just for a stupid nightmare, really. "Ladies and gentlemen…" then everybody became silent and still, it was like the time had frozen, Knives turn around, everything was frozen, then in the crowd he see it, silver and human-like, nevertheless it wasn't a human, it is… "a Nobody…" Knives turn to see who had talked but only he turned time started to run again "…to the X Smashdown contest here in Destiny Islands, well with anything to say, let the fights begin" a roar of applauses, then "I am first, wish me luck" Lee said, then a rather round boy step in the arena, he changed "never mind it, I will win easily" then he stepped into the arena, looked directly to his opponent with a maleficent grin "Lee Watson using his halberd_ Fang_, in the first round and Jason Peeves using a weapon of his invention, _The Bladerang, _contestants, begin!" the battle lasted by far a min, Lee striked Jason quickly and without any remorse, in less than a minute Jason was in the floor his bladerang in the floor and Lee's halberd in this neck "The winner, Lee Watson" the locutor yelled. Lee stepped out of the arena calmly "See, no problem" Knives smiled happily, then look out for Jason and watch a dark mist pouring out of him, he blink once and then mist disappear "Second round! Knox Norc using his nun shakos versus…" "Wow it is my turn already, who will be my opponent?" "…Serenity Cage using her katana _Lotus" _Knox and Serenity looked at each other, they have already know they will may fight each other, all of them know this, nevertheless they never think it would happen so fast…

Knox and Serenity were facing each other directly, they don't wanted the other to lose, but they don't want to lose either. The fight start, it was a little pause, silent and tension, then Serenity attack, her style was very samurai-like delicate movements with amazing results, Knox was blocking with difficulty every hit, after 15 minutes more o less of Serenity attacking ruthlessly, Knox make his first offensive movement making several complicated movements with his nun shakos, then suddenly he imprison Serenity's katana with the rope connecting the shakos "Do you think my nun shakos were common ones? Never, they are equipped with several artefacts of my invention, see?" then with a quick reverse Serenity free herself "I wont be easy" "I know that sis" then pressing a nun shako one tip became knife like. Their real battle then began, they attack and defend, after 30 minutes or so, both were tired, none of them were seeing to give up, or doing mistakes, suddenly, Knox made the first mistake, he make his nun shako spin and then propel itself and get tied to Lotus, Serenity then quickly pull Lotus, taking the nun shako from Knox, he tried desperately to get his weapon back, getting his other nun shako stole "Knox, I am so sorry, really" Knox nodded and smiled "The best win at last" then he bend in a small bow "The winner of the second round. Serenity Cage" There was a roar of applauses, and cheers.

Serenity and Knox walked down the arena looking happy with themselves, Lee and Knives run to encounter them and congratulated them for their fight, then "Third Round, Knives Key using a weapon of his invention, let me see, The Beasts' Claws _(please forgive me for the name, I didn't know there was already a weapon named like this, I found about it recently, sorry again)_ versus Axel Rogue, our champion, using his good and old broadsword…" there was a general murmur "the champion, poor boy" "first time and against the champ, he is lost" Axel was walking obliviously to the arena, Knives blinked to his friends and walked carelessly following him, then he stepped in the opposite of the field and bowed "start" Axel then turn off his sword and said "this is your first time, right? I will let you make the first movement…" Knives smiled, then run incredibly fast at him, and then, he was gone "over here" Axel turned to his back and there he was, but before he could do anything Knives give him a very hard kick, knocking him off balance, then he start an intense rain of slashes, each one of them even stronger than the one before. Then, he fell, there, the champion, lying in the floor, there was a silence that seem to last forever and then, a roar of cheers, whistles and screams, Knives was very happy with himself, then he bended to give Axel a hand, he looked at him with anger and slapped Knives' hand with anger, then he stand up and walk away, he looked really furious, indeed.

Well, what to do…


End file.
